Winter Land
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Ein neuer Stern steht über Beleriand. Maedhros weiß, dass es sein Silmaril ist, der dort am Himmel steht, und gleichzeitig ist er sich bewusst, dass er Earendils Söhne als Gefangene hält - und, dass sein Bruder Maglor allmählich Zuneigung zu den Kindern fasst, für die er noch nichts weiter als Hass erübrigen kann. [Winter Land -Sirenia]


Ein neuer Stern war im Westen aufgegangen. Maedhros ignorierte ihn.

Zumindest versuchte er es.

Immerzu kreisten seine Gedanken um diesen Stern, manchmal nur ein lästiges Summen tief in seinem Kopf, aber doch immer präsent. Er musste wohl sehr verzweifelt sein, dachte er bei sich, dass er, um Ablenkung zu suchen, jetzt im neu eingerichteten Kinderzimmer saß und den Halbelbenzwillingen seines Bruders beim Schlafen zusah.

 _Seines Bruders_ … Noch so eine Kuriosität. Warum er es ihm erlaubt hatte und nicht vehementer darauf bestanden hatte, die Kinder ausschließlich als Gefangen anzusehen, wusste er selbst nicht.

»Töte sie.« Er hatte seine Worte nicht vergessen, und noch immer verband ihn herzlich wenig Zuneigung mit den Bälgern. Anders als Maglor, der einen Narren an ihnen gefressen hatte. Er verstand es einfach nicht.

Fast unwillkürlich war seine Hand in die Krippe gewandert und stricht einem der Jungen über die Wange. Er wusste nicht, welcher es war, noch hatte er nicht gelernt, sie auseinander zu halten.

Noch?

»Ich hasse euch«, flüsterte er.

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf wisperte, dass das nicht stimmte, doch er zwang sie mit Gewalt zum Schweigen.

In dem Moment wurde leise und vorsichtig die Tür zum improvisierten Kinderzimmer geöffnet, das noch vor wenigen Wochen nur ein leerer, nutzloser Raum gewesen war, einer von vielen. Maglor trat ein. Er wirkte überrascht, als er seinen Bruder hier fand, denn damit hatte er wohl kaum gerechnet. Auch den Ausdruck von Sorge konnte er nicht schnell genug unterdrücken, als sein Blick auf die Krippe fiel. Maedhros fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen.

»Was machst du hier, Bruder?«, fragte Maglor leise.

»Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen«, erwiderte Maedhros.

»Im Gegensatz zu mir hast du dich aber noch nie um die Kinder geschert – außer wenn sie schreien und du deswegen wütend wirst«, erinnerte Maglor und trat an die Krippe. Als er sah, dass die Zwillinge noch immer friedlich schliefen, entspannte er sich sichtlich, und ein zärtliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

»Sie sind unsere Gefangenen, vergiss das nicht«, erinnerte Maedhros ihn. »Du hast schon zu viel Zuneigung zu ihnen gefasst.«

»Macht das etwas aus?«, wollte Maglor wissen. »Sie sind Kleinkinder, wo sollen sie schon hin? Und Verwandte haben sie hier auch keine mehr.«

Das hätte er vielleicht besser nicht gesagt. »Das weißt du nicht«, zischte Maedhros erbost. »Das weiß niemand. Vielleicht leben ja Eluréd und Elurín noch, und ich war nur zu unfähig sie zu finden!« Unwirsch stand er auf und wandte sich ab.

Eines der Bälger wurde unruhig, und Maedhros spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm wuchs. Maglor schien das herzlich wenig zu beeindrucken, doch sofort hatte er sich besorgt über die Krippe gebeugt und summte eine beruhigende Melodie. Das Kind wurde wieder ruhig.

»Lass uns das Gespräch vor der Tür fortsetzen, sonst wecken wir sie noch«, sagte er.

Maedhros merkte, wie er die Hand zur Faust geballt hatte. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, wieder etwas entspannter zu werden. »Ja …«

Wortlos folgte er seinem Bruder aus dem Zimmer und auf den Hof des Herrenhauses. Wieder einmal wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie viele Räume leer standen, seit sie das Haus das letzte Mal verlassen hatten. Und niemand würde sie je wieder füllen …

Über ihnen schienen die Sterne in all ihrer Pracht. Isil war noch nicht erschienen, um sie mit seinem Glanz zu überstrahlen. Wieder einmal wanderte Maedhros Blick zu dem neuen Stern im Westen. Auch Maglor bemerkte dies.

»Es ist unser Silmaril«, sprach er das erste Mal aus, was sie beide von Anfang an vermutet hatten.

Purer Hass schien aus Maedhros' Augen. Doch dann wich er einer eisigen Kälte und schließlich einer großen Leere. Seine Schultern sackten herab und er ließ den Kopf hängen.

»Mir fehlt die Kraft, noch weiterhin unseren Eid einzufordern«, gestand er niedergeschlagen. »Jetzt mehr denn je.«

Maglor trat an seine Seite und legte ihm erst eine Hand auf die Schulter, ehe er ihm doch die Arme und den breiten Brustkorb schlang. Maedhros zögerte einen Moment, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

»Es ist kalt in dir geworden, Bruder«, sagte Maglor. »Ein eisiges Winterland, das deine Seele umfangen hält und dass es dem Sommer nicht gestattet, Einzug zu halten.«

Maedhros seufzte. Dass Maglor immer alles so poetisch ausdrücken musste! Aber nun gut, dann ließ er sich eben darauf ein, wie so oft. »Der Sommer ist für mich gestorben und wird nie wieder Einzug halten.«

Maglors Umarmung wurde fester. »Das stimmt nicht!«, begehrte er auf. »Du fliehst dich in etwas, das einfach nicht stimmt. Du kannst ja nicht einmal ein Kindsmörder sein! Weder hast du Eluréd und Elurín dem Tod überlassen wollen, noch hast du wirklich gewollt, dass ich Elrond und Elros töte. Lass die Zeit deine Wunden heilen und du wirst sehen, dass Sommer wieder Einzug halten kann.«

Maedhros schwieg und ließ nur seine Arme hängen.

Maglor warf einen strengen Blick zu ihm hinauf und bohrte ihm den Finger in die Brust. »Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ein verbitterter alter Elb wirst – am besten noch mit grauen Haaren! Ich befehle dir, dass du versuchen wirst, die Kinder nicht mehr zu hassen!«

Das Bild, das sein kleiner Bruder abgab, war so skurril, dass Maedhros doch tatsächlich schmunzeln musste – womit Maglor erreicht hatte, was er wollte.

» _Du_ willst _mir_ befehlen?«, wunderte sich Maedhros und setzte ebenfalls eine gespielt ernste Miene auf. »Ich glaube, ich muss dich daran erinnern, wer der Ältere von uns beiden und damit das Oberhaupt unseres Hauses ist, kleiner Bruder!«

Maglor setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. »Geht doch, siehst du«, kommentierte er. »Aber du versuchst es, ja?« Ein wenig zögernd und mit leiser Stimme fügte er an: »Versprichst du es mir?«

Maedhros versteifte sich. Das waren Worte, die niemand von ihnen je mehr gern hörte oder gar leichtfertig aussprach. »Dann muss es dir wirklich ernst mit den Kindern sein …«

»Sie sind nur Kinder, Maitimo«, betonte sein kleiner Singvogel. »Nur Kinder, mehr nicht. Sie können ja nichts für ihre missratenen, dummen Eltern.«

»Nur Kinder …« Formbar. Bereitwillig zu lernen, was sie ihnen zu lehren hatten. »Ja, ich versuche es. Versprochen.«

Und über ihnen schien unbeirrt Gil-Estel.


End file.
